House of Jade
The House of Jade (ジェイドハウス, Jeidohausu) is a Robin Hood-esque vigilante organization that is based in a bamboo forest in the Land of Grass. Their main aim is to achieve peace and equality by stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, and also the assassination of corrupt Kusagakure officials such as Jabashu Hitori, who has underground dealings with a trafficking organization. Background The House of Jade is formed by three sisters, Hisui, Kakue, and Yuriko. They are born in Kusagakure and grow up in a poor but relatively happy home until their father - a talented shinobi - is killed by Iwa invaders during the Third Shinobi War. Without his salary to support them, the family fall into deep poverty. Eventually, their mother, Yazura, resorts to selling her body to keep the family alive. Though the sisters are still young at the time and don't fully grasp what is happening, their mother's despair nonetheless has a large impact on them. The oldest of the three sisters, Hisui, takes it upon herself to look after her younger siblings, enrolling herself in the Kusagakure Ninja Academy. Tragically, she is rendered blind in an accident three years later, and is encouraged to choose another career. However, Hisui refuses, as she has seen the escalating violence outside (and inside) Kusagakure's walls, and is determined to protect her sisters, who have followed her example by becoming kunoichi. With her sisters' help, Hisui is able to complete and modify a genjutsu technique that their father had been working on before his death, the Mind's Eye Technique, which puts an illusion on her that convinces her mind that she can see, even though, physically, her eyes were destroyed. However, it has one major drawback, in that it only workes so long as Kakue and Yuriko are within five meters proximity, because it takes the information of what she should be seeing directly from their minds and distorts it to fit her point of view. However, the sisters are determined not to fall as their parents did, and train together relentlessly until their dependence on each other is no longer a weakness, but rather their greatest advantage. Sadly, their misfortunes aren't over yet. Coming home from a successful training session only to discover their mother dead in her bedroom, the siblings see the last constant in their world shatter before their eyes. After the funeral, they received a tip-off from their neighbor, Hanayo Ubanase, which leads them to their mother's murderer - Jabashu Hitori, one of her 'clients' and a high-profile figure in Kusagakure's politics. They attempt to have him arrested, but the tables quickly turned when Hisui is framed for a failed assassination attempt and captured, scheduled to be sent to Hōzuki Castle. Removed from her siblings, Hisui is left blind and helpless, unable to defend herself properly. However, the night before she is to be taken, Kakue and Yuriko break her out and the three siblings flee the village. For two years, they roam the countryside, evading Hunter-nin and preparing to one day return to Kusagakure and finally commit the crime they have been accused of. But a chance encounter with an old lady by the name of Saki and her young granddaughter Airi sets them on another path. They begin to gather followers from the surrounding villages, typically young women and girls who are sick of the inequity between the rich and poor and the treatment of women in the Land of Grass, holding secret meetings and eventually building a base camp in the depths of the supposedly 'haunted' bamboo forest. With help from Saki, the rebel movement gains traction and within two years since they first started gathering support, the siblings and a few of their followers make a strike on Kusagakure's "upper-class" suburban sector, stealing valuables and money and gifting them to poor families around the country. Though the authorities pursue them, they are defeated by the intricate web of illusions the siblings put up to keep the bamboo forest safe. Witnesses of this and subsequent 'attacks' report seeing only ghostly figures dressed in jade green cloaks and conical straw hats, giving the as-yet unnamed organization the moniker of the "House of Jade." Over time, the group gather more and more support, despite the Kusagakure shinobi's increasingly desperate attempts to catch them. Personality Due to the necessity of remaining close to each other for the Mind's Eye technique to work, Hisui, Kakue and Yuriko have very similar personalities, though in time, each form their own unique quirks. All three of them have calm and somewhat cool temperaments that make them appear older than they actually are, but there are also subtle undercurrents of compassion and kindness that are easy to see if one looks past their frosty exteriors. Though they are distrustful of men due to growing up without a responsible male role model and later due to the murder of their mother by one of her male 'clients,' the youngest sister, Yuriko, is willing to willing to give them a chance. This can be seen when she convinced her siblings to help the newest member of the House of Jade, Akira Kazue, save her teammates from Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi in their battle on the Tenchi Bridge Yuriko Yuriko is the youngest and most innocent of the three, having been sheltered from the worst aspects of their past by her older sisters. She is curious and childlike, often tilting her head to the side when curious or confused. However, after the sisters flee Kusagakure and form the House of Jade, she comes to dislike being treated as a child by Hisui and Kakue and begins to copy their cool demeanors in order to appear more mature. Kakue Kakue is the middle sister, and as a child she often doubts her self worth as she is neither the talented and mature Hisui or the cute and innocent Yuriko. For a while, she acts rebelliously, putting on a mask of confidence and superiority in an effort to make people see her as more than just the 'other sister,' however, she only succeeds in driving people away. Eventually though, Kakue learns to take solace in Hisui's dependence on her after the accident, and in the belief that no matter what other people believe, her sisters will always love her and need her. Hisui Hisue is the oldest sister, and the most emotionally stable one. From a young age, she is aware of just how much her sisters depend on her to keep their home safe and liveable in the face of their mother's deteriorating mental state. This drives her to become fiercely over-protective of them. However, she soon realizes that threats and bulldozing through obstacles to get her way isn't always the answer, and learns to use her natural charisma to manipulate people into doing what she wants. Nevertheless, when she and her sisters begin to form their vigilante group, House of Jade, she finds that sometimes showing a little of her real self is an even more effective motivator for her followers than playing mind games. House of Jade Members When performing hit and run thieveries, all members are to remain completely silent. However, even within the safety of the base camp, the majority of the sibling's followers remain deferential towards the them, despite their young age. When Akira Kazue becomes a member after losing her memories and being taken in by Airi, another member, she notes that that all the members have a lot of respect for their mysterious leaders. Appearance Members of the House of Jade wear full length green cloaks over their normal clothes, which helps them to blend in amongst the bamboo stalks of their forest base, and incidentally contributes to their name and legend. They also wear conical straw hats and pale green veils to hide their faces.All members keep their hair to the same length and wear it in a ponytail when in costume, as it, along with the uniform, makes it difficult for witnesses to tell them apart, giving them a ghostlike aura of mystery. The three founders and leaders bear small, dark green, triangular marks under each eye, and some of their more avid admirers take to painting similar marks on their own cheeks, even people outside of the House of Jade. This later evolves into a triangle pointing up on top of a triangle pointing down, which becomes the mark of the House of Jade and a symbol of hope and equality for all people in the Land of Grass. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators.